


Pre-Matrimony

by LunarSpawnSerenata



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSpawnSerenata/pseuds/LunarSpawnSerenata
Summary: The Mishima Family Genocide has resume it’s fighting. This time, it turns bloody enough for Jin Kazama to be imprisoned, tortured and crippled during this ongoing bloodshed in this familial civil war. Now in hiding under Xiaoyu’s aid, Jin discovers that Xiaoyu wants to be more than Jin’s dearest friend despite his protests. Will Jin have second thoughts?





	Pre-Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first romance and smut fic and it's a really short one and kinda rushed. This is because Tekken 7 is around the corner and I have to hurry up before I get the game and play the story. Yes some of the interactions are a bit OOC, but it's the least I can do.
> 
> Especially in writing skills. This story takes place in a alternate two years after Tekken 6 (where both the characters are of age). So either way, I hope you guys enjoy.

It hurts.

Physically, the pain would go away, but mentally? It hurts. Only one year and it still feels like it’s yesterday that I’ve gotten myself in excruciating pain that I was no longer able to move my entire body. Left with multiple scars, broken bones, ruptured organs, how many injuries from the battle can I count? I could bear this pain, of course, because I’ve trained so hard enough to face the two bastards. But what they did to me was exactly how I got incapitated.

I was dethroned by my former master Heihachi as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Some of my small league of tekken forces that sided with me however, and sent me to hiding in a hidden underground base. Reclaiming my role as the head was the least to my concern. What I really wanted to do was collect the biological weapons and the scientific information that I kept hidden in the safe back at the headquarters. The ongoing messy conflict between the Mishima Zaibatsu and it’s rival company, G-Corporation, of course led by none other than Kazuya Mishima, was the only thing that made the mission difficult. And on this case, the remaining of my allies were wiped out enough for me to get caught by G-Corporation, in which I tell you, was the even more worst experience than getting knocked unconscious by Heihachi and nearly imprisoned. I was imprisoned enough to be tortured, beaten, whipped and experimented. This lasted for a good seven months, up until the final battle between the two companies where I was able to escape with a badly broken body, I hardly could move too. Kazuya in his devil form attacked me right then and there to finish me off, but with the help of my devil gene that I refuse to embrace to this day, I was able to fight him off, exhausting all of the dark power before falling unconscious. I woke up in a hospital bed covered in a body cast, and noticed a girl resting her head in the bed next to me. She had pigtails, with the holders glowing as usual. There was no other girl I know that is close to me to sit by my side and wear glowing pigtail holders other than Ling Xiaoyu.

From what I learned about what happened to me. I fell into a coma, Xiaoyu gave me detail about my condition in what I have said earlier before and what will happen to me from then. I wasn’t able to respond because my throat got nearly crushed from the battle. She and I knew something suspicious when the doctors and even the patients were giving us nasty looks considering my previous position as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Because of this, she got me out of there quick and sailed us to the forest of Yakushima, where my half rebuilt house would be located. 

While I was recovering, Xiaoyu did all of the dirty work for me. Even when I told her she didn’t even have to. She cancelled her phone signals and other electronics that can keep us tracked down by any company that might capture me in my vulnerable state. She even stole some items from a store in a hidden village to piece up the rest of the house. To think she would finally leave me while I recover, she came back with the kitchen particles from her house and even the furniture. I feel bad for her, she may be a close friend of mine but. . . . damn, she didn’t have to go so far into helping me.

The Devil Gene that runs through my blood hasn’t activated or even tried to take advantage of me since my last encounter with Kazuya. Safe to say that it is also trying to recover with my body.

Xiaoyu later decided to live with me afterwards. It’s been a long year, slowly I was able to move, I was finally able to talk again, but my strength was still pretty damn down. So it was gonna fucking hurt if I even try to train again. She told me it was best to wait a few more months.

Xiaoyu would be out to get some fruits one day, while I took myself a very cold bath. The open scars made the water burn so bad, as it felt like it was completely piercing inside. The burn was intense enough for me to shake. After that fucked up bath, I went to the bedroom to get something for me to dress up in. Digging for some clothes in the dresser, I felt a little item that was burrowed beneath the dresser. I picked it up, and it turns out to be nothing more than a ring. 

I had a feeling I know exactly what it is, even I hope it’s not REALLY what it is. It’s not common for a woman to propose marriage to a man, if not barely even common around the Asian countries. Marriages is mostly a sacred bond between two people that love each other, but it also unities two families. And considering how my bloodline is, I don’t want her welcome in my family, the Mishima Bloodline, because it is nothing but a curse that will get relatives a reason to go against each other and hunt each other down.

It’s not that I hate her, why should I? She’s the only friend and ally I got as of yet. She and I got along basically because we both were going to compete in the tournament, we also go to the same junior college together. She’s the only person I could rely on ever since mom died. It’s just the fact that once she enters this stage to stand before a priest with me, she’ll never go back, even if the papers are finalized to cut the knot. No matter how many times I tell her to stop following me, she gives an excuse on why not to, that I started to get annoyed. Even WHEN I told her she doesn’t have to shelter me while I am sitting at home, she insisted. I wanted her to stay away from me because I want to protect my friend, not get her killed because of my fights.

I felt like she was doing this not because she's just some friend or something, but because she has some romantic feelings for me. Miharu would tease about it a lot, and so does her pet Panda. And while Xiao denies to the end of it, even I can admit that I can see it now. What’s she doing is throwing her life away, her own dreams. Becoming a owner of her very own amusement park. I even sent her a note so that she can never contact that old bastard, Heihachi, again and find a different way to accomplish her own goal. I don’t know why, but even when I asked her about it, she doesn’t talk about it anymore, she doesn’t even speak about it, just simply ignore it.

It hurts me a bit considering that she would have done a great deal and now she’s sacrificing it, and for what? For one friend of the two friends she has!

And need I mention with eloping comes fertility? People already know how I feel about it. Like I said earlier, this fucked up family is so dysfunctional that we are all destined to fight against each other. There’s no use of getting along because fate and motives will get us to betray each other. And the civil war against each other is so damn strong, that we will hunt each other down, torture each other and try to kill each other. We all find a dumbass reason to fight, and that’s what this family is. That’s why we call it a curse. Having kids would mean they will have to suffer the same fate I did. And lord knows what Kazuya and Heihachi would do to them, if not me. Need I remind you the Devil Gene? Something that I didn’t inherit, but I most definitely got it from after I saw Ogre during my training and got interrupted before I can use my newfound moves against him by a demonic presence. However, my wicked old man on the other hand was said to have such an inheritance from a member of the Hachijo family (that appears to be my grandmother). And I might be unlucky if the child would have the devil gene passed on to them or not. I was lucky until I was vulnerable. But I digress.

I finally put the ring back in it’s place and found some clothes to wear, before weakly and slowly walk back downstairs to sit my ass back on the couch. No less than three minutes have passed and Xiaoyu returns with the baskets full of fruits and vegetables that we could eat for the week.  
It was time for my wounds to be treated later on. She had a bucket of hot water and a small wet towel and dabbed it on my wounds. The wounds that somehow still bleed even after it’s been almost two to three years since my cripplement.

I turned to her to ask this question one more time while she treats my wounds as I sit there with my body from the shoulders down feeling too heavy to even move, “Xiao. About your goal...”

She looks up at me in with a blank look in her face, she has ceased what she was doing so she can hear me ask her clearly by saying, “What about it?”

“Are you still trying to chase it?”

Xiao sighed. She shook her head in disbelief knowing that she’ll never answer to me such a question. “Well?” I pressured her into answering me.

She finally looked up to me again and said, “I moved on from it. A long time ago.”

I was afraid she would say this one day, even if I had to remind her and make her not worry about me, she’ll always give me no for an answer.

“A long time ago,” I mocked in slight disgust as I look away, “So the whole dream from five years ago is now nothing but a simple ‘childish’ dream is that what you’re telling me.”

“The dream ended after you sent me that anonymous email two years ago.” She nearly interrupted me it wasn’t that sweet sensitive attitude that she would always give to people. It was more serious. While I could simply say that I never sent her that email, I admitted to her that it was in fact me who sent it anonymously. I wanted her to know nothing more but what Heihachi was doing to us throughout the entire tournament. I accidentally happened to have stalled him and learned of the truth of what he wanted to do with Ogre. He wanted to fuse himself with Ogre’s power and take over the world, after we defeat the bastard that killed my mother he’ll fuck us over right in the spot with no prize money. This is exactly what he did to me. I knew he was a prick. My mom thought he changed after reclaiming his company, but that was only to fix the reputation that Kazuya corrupted even further to hide the suspicion that can defunct the company and put Heihachi to justice. I still don’t know how he did it to this day. 

She sighed again, looked down and resumed patting my wounds as she replies, “I care about you, Jin. I’m just always like this towards my friends, you’re the only male that was kind to me and never called me a little kid. Same with Miharu. You know how I am when it comes to the closest of my friends.”

That’s half the damn truth. She pretty much stopped protecting Miharu after she learned how to defend herself in the Traditional Style Martial Arts under the teachings of Xiao in order to ace that hard ass exam. Not to mention, the kid was bullied for being the only one to attend the polytechnic without learning any martial arts. I’m sure it’s because she is from a known clan that can fight, but I don’t know much about Miharu other than her and I being of a few same classes, even Math. Not saying that Miharu is weak, but she doesn’t have big situations than I do.

Meanwhile, I, on the other hand, had to go through a lot straight after I defeated my mother’s killer. I even told her she didn’t have to worry about me and not to look for me throughout the tournaments, if not, DON’T enter the tournaments or any Mishima confrontations to keep her safe. 

I looked away once more and said, “You should have let them did their worst back at the hospital.” She looked up at me in shock. “You should have let them kill me. That way nobody would have to suffer because of my presence.”

“Ugh. Do we have to talk about this? You’re my closest friend who happens to be a male, Jin.” She said, having being fed up with me trying to brush her away for the millionth time. “There are families who argue constantly and have their negative moments, but genocide? War? So much hatred enough that they wanna kill each other? I know what Heihachi did was beyond inhumane but you don’t deserve this, none of you do. If I can’t help this family, which I know it’s something you don’t want, can I at least help you? I really want things to be right. It doesn’t have to be going back to the way things were but…”

She stopped her speaking and resumed treating my wounds. Mind you, it stings a bit that I twitch. “Even when a evil presence is controlling me. Even if I would change into something else and spill your blood because I can’t control this presence, you would still st-“

“You have the Devil Gene. I already know,” she interrupted me, making me shocked. I looked at her in shock. Ain’t no way she knew about the Devil Gene. Where did she get that info from. “How!?”

“Yoshimitsu.” She answered.

Motherfucker from the Manji clan that will always foil the plans coming from the Mishima Zaibatsu. I may not have been confronted by that cyber samurai, but I heard things about this one. I’m surprised she even met him face to face.

“He told me everything about the Mishima Bloodline and their contact with someone who possessed the Devil Gene.” She continued, “as far as I’m concerned I don’t care about it. You said this place has little to no people living in this forest, so we should be safe here. Other than that you’ve got yourself injured, tortured and crippled, I can’t stand to think about it anymore. I made my decision to stay by your side because to me enough is enough. You don’t have to worry about them anymore, at least for now, you can let me by your side, at least you can make me. . . more than your friend. That’s how much I care.” She struggles a bit before saying, “That’s how much I love you.”

She finally admits it. It’s not because I was just her friend, but because she had feelings about me. She’s just something to lose if people were to find out. But then again she’s done so much for me that I didn’t even deserve, I blushfully looked away. 

She slows down dabbing my wound and slowly looked up to me. I didn’t like it, she had such a gaze, and was blushing. I didn’t like it, the look was too damn cute. She crouches towards me however, making me look at her direction, the next thing I know her soft and warm hand was touching my face while face was getting close to me. I kept a straight face despite being bashful.

I was afraid of this. However, I close my eyes believing whatever she does doesn’t even matter anyways. As she drops the now bloody rag, she locks lips with me. The tender taste in her lips was like strawberries, it only weakened my strength and mind as it is distracted from the kiss. I was so shy, I really wanted to pull away from it, but didn’t feel like it. I followed the rhythm of her multiple kisses as she then moves on top of me.

I couldn’t help but enjoy this. I move nothing but my lips like she was trying to suck something out of my mouth. What I didn’t notice that she was unbuttoning my short sleeved shirt and slowly sliding it off of me. She took the shirt and just threw it in the floor, proceeding to kiss me and then grabbing and squeezing my chest like it was a woman’s breast or some shit.

She would then kiss me in the cheek and would slowly press her lips from my neck to my chest and then far below. I rested my head back, panting heavily as she sets my erected one free.

“You’re getting harder over here,” she teased, “I guess you were ready for me as much as I was.”

I couldn’t say a damn thing. My eyes were closed and my head was rested as I awaited for her to do her magic. She proceeds to insert it in her mouth and throbs herself up and down with it. It was so warm and it felt really good. The fact she was doing it so slow made me drool. I was hungry for more! I placed my hand in her hair conflicted as to whether I should forcefully make her go faster or just pet her and allow her to gobble up whatever she enjoys about it. All of sudden she goes faster, making me moan from the thrusts before she would remove herself from my cock and lick the tiny pisshole of the tip.

I started panting, my strength was even weaker than ever. When I finally looked at her again, she is already removing her clothes revealing her beautiful breast and her wet pussy. She would climb on top of me again, puts my erected dick inside of her vagina and sits on me, proceeding to move up and down, riding on me. It was beyond hot inside of her, but the fact that she was moving up and down was preventing me from resisting the pleasure she was giving me. We both moaned in the rhythm of the thrust.

I couldn’t take much that I decided I wanted to have a feel with her breast as she wraps her arms around me, since she groped my chest.

About a few hours later, the moment thunder and rain started crashing down hard, we continued this in the bedroom, and this time I was on top, doggy style in fact. I was thrusting faster, both of my hands are grabbing her round ass as she is orgasming like crazy as if I’m about to break her.

She cried out my name, “NGAAAAH! Jin! More! St-Stick it in me deeper!!” I couldn’t resist this request, I thrusted even deeper and she was really going insane! To further her screams, I gave her a little tap in her ass that she would want me to do it harder.

I was already tired from the thrusting, and she turned me to the ground and went on top again, she grabbed both of my pecs, feeling them as she rides me so hard, even the bed was shaking ten times harder than usual.

I was grabbing the gate-like ledge of the bed, drooling out of my mouth. I no longer was myself. Moaning in ultimate pleasure like a woman being thrusted so hard by her partner.

“FFFFFFUUUUUUCK!!” I roared out loud without any shame or embarrassment.

I was just about ready to blast on her, thrusting her faster while she was on top. Then suddenly snapped inside of me, as I realize I’m gonna make a horrible mistake. I quickly tried to get her off of me but she kept going, “Wait!” I said. She didn’t listen and proceeded to ride even faster.

”AAAH. Fuck. Oh God. Wait, Xiao! STOP!” I cried. But it was already to late, I felt myself unable to control my semen as it squirts deep inside of her. She could feel the cum flowing inside of her womb as her tongue was sticking out in complete pleasure. I had a feeling that was EXACTLY what she wanted. 

I was ultimately exhausted, and so was she. She laid right next to me as the storm finally cleared. I couldn’t sleep as I was thinking about what I’ve done. Now that this happened, I’m 100% sure she’ll might get pregnant a few days later.

Even if I ask her to take birth control, she might as well not listen to me. After all, she wants to marry me and be part of the Kazama family. Something I don’t want. But she won’t leave and live her life.

“About that engagement ring in your dresser. . .” I finally said. Xiao looked at me surprised that I knew of it. I continued, “I saw it while trying to get some clothes for the night. Considering that it’s already too late to tell you to go back to your original home and everything. And that you refuse to look back. I’m gonna think about it before I give you my final answer.”

Xiao sighed of relief and I felt her give me a kiss on my back. This next stage in life? I have a feeling it’s going to be double the hell than it already is for me. But there’s no turning back for her, she wants to enter this life of pain having to suffer because of me. If she thinks it’s going to be easy being my wife, she has another thing coming.


End file.
